


Legacy

by SerenePhenix



Series: Looks like you might be one of us [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Happy Ending, Manipulative Relationship, Pre-Series, Worldbuilding, aro/ace!Coran, focus on Coran and his relationship with his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePhenix/pseuds/SerenePhenix
Summary: Coran's family was broken. He had known that for a long time, and his taking over the position of royal advisor had not remedied any of that.He was just sorry that others were being dragged into this conflict, and maybe shaken by how ruthless his father could prove to be when he was not having his way.[Additional content to "A Million Stars Apart"]





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs folder for a whole year now. I don’t know when I’ll be able to continue writing for “A Million Stars Apart” on a regular basis, but I really wanted to put this out here before my laptop might eat the file.
> 
> It might not make much sense as a stand-alone. Also, there are a lot of OCs.  
> This is really just my excuse for writing more Coran-related content and shoving my headcanons about Altea into the infinite void of the internet.
> 
> Let me know if aro/ace!Coran is written convincingly! It'd help me a bunch!

When Kavahll presented him with the two bundles while Coran had been in his quarters, reading up on the repairs that had recently been conducted on one of the Lion’s hangar doors, he had thought it to be one of his father’s rather tasteless jokes.

Had it not been for the people still milling about in the corridor, Coran was not sure whether he would have even allowed the man inside in the first place. Causing a scene was out of the question despite the fact that it was no longer a secret to any of the inhabitants of the Castle that he and his father had a strained relationship. Not after the argument that had ensued.

But even in light of their last encounter and the words spoken, Kavahll remained family. Coran wordlessly invited him into his main chamber to take a seat while he heated up some water. Coran knew that his pathetic try at stalling for time was futile. As soon as he turned around and returned into the other room, he would have to face whatever his father had come up with yet again.

Why he had had to bring two children along though was beyond him.

The water boiled and the machine gave one single trill before it stopped its slight tremors. Coran poured two cups which he set on a tray, adding a plate with suitable treats more out of common courtesy rather than any wish to please Kavahll’s excessive pedantry.

The tray almost slipped from his tight grasp when he saw the man making the sleeping children comfortable on Coran’s spacious bed instead of the couch. Coran swallowed deeply, trying hard to remain calm. He was interpreting too much into every little action of his father. A more insidious voice, born from cycles of living with and working under the man, would not stop warning him though.

Once Kavahll was finished with his affectionate display, he turned around with an expression of such calm and benignity that all it did was make Coran tense up even further. It was the most foreboding expression he could associate with the man.

They sat on opposite seats the small glass table the only barrier between them.

Kavahll made a show of inspecting the surroundings intently, surely seeking to find anything out of place. These had been his chambers not all too many cycles ago and as his successor Coran had inherited not only his position of royal advisors but also these very chambers (begrudgingly Coran could admit).

“I see you have acquired many of Et’panor’s works,” he commented lightly, eyes trained on a shelf filled with various pads and one long row of non-digitalized books.

“A recommendation from a friend.”

It was part of the Lesnian canon in the field of nanotechnology and after many cycles, as well as lots of bribing and bartering, Coran had managed to get his hands on all of the volumes.

But right now was not the time to delve into old memories.

He followed each of Kavahll’s careful movements as he took his cup and one of the wrapped candies before taking a sip of his own drink.

“I presume you are not here to discuss my continued interest in nanotechnology, so I would ask you to state the reason of your visit outright.”

His father made a show of feigning hurt but Coran had seen it too often and understood the workings behind it too well to be affected in any way.

“Why, I just wished to see my son and,” he swiftly got up, putting his still mostly full cup back on the table and went back to the bed, Coran following close behind. They both stood at the end of the bed where the babies still rested with their tiny hands holding onto each other. It made for an adorable sight, “to introduce you to your sisters.”

Coran, even though he had left his cup back on the table, still managed to choke, coughing loudly to clear his airways. The children barely stirred.

“You and mother had children again?”

He refrained from shouting but only barely.

Kavahll’s gaze was unnervingly blank.

“Is it such an unbelievable occurrence?”

No, it wasn’t when it came to other people. It was not uncommon for Alteans to have children no matter at what stage of their life. It was uncommon for Kavahll though. Coran’s gut was telling him that he would not like where this conversation was headed.

“Did you not say that you did not want to have children again at your advanced age?”

And there it was, that glint that held as much resolve as it held malicious intent, no matter how much his father believed that he was right or being noble.

“That is why Nasu and I wish for you to take care of them.”

Nothing, not even the battles he had thought alongside his comrades or the horrifying sights he had at times witnessed during those very battles, could have prepared him for the icy of shock of betrayal he felt running through his insides.

It was as if someone had grabbed a Minamer staff and shocked him.

This was his father getting revenge in the most perfidious way Coran could imagine. Revenge for Coran refusing to live as his father had tried to dictate for most of his life.

He was too angry, too dazed for words as Kavahll’s features smoothed into a rather pleased expression. And why wouldn’t he be? There was no way Coran could refuse: not when it would go against everything Alteans regarded as their duty and an honour. It would make people question his morals and his ability to be a good advisor.

Under different circumstances Coran might have been overjoyed and thankful for the chance of caring for family, was already feeling these very emotions every quintant he got to spend with little princess Allura and her younger brother Cae.

But with the history he and his father shared, and with the added knowledge that this was not a genuine act of benevolence coming from Kavahll, all Coran could feel was this horrible helplessness he hated so much whenever the two of them were together.

Why was it that every time Coran believed himself free of his father’s influence, the latter somehow always found a way to slither back into his life through each and every crack no matter how small?

And there was anger at Nasu, for never stopping her anama, for indulging him and going along with his schemes. How could his mother do this to him? The answer was simple: she was just as much of a victim of Kavahll as Coran was; But at least he had worked up the courage to finally confront him. Maybe Nasu was just too afraid or too much in love to act.

Coran did not even flinch when his father patted his shoulder.

“I am sure they will do splendidly under your care.”

He went for the door but before he could open it, Coran let the blinding anger take over.

“You can’t do this!”

The children, woken by the sudden scream, began to wail loudly but Coran only had eyes for the man standing at the door, gloved hands hovering over the button that would open it.

The sneer was new, and Coran wondered if the time spent apart may have affected his father more negatively than he had expected.

“Why, caring for children should be a feasible task for a man as capable as the royal advisor. Do never forget that you brought this upon yourself. I am only fulfilling the duties and traditions that any member of our lineage should be perfectly capable of upholding.”

Coran could feel the words burning him like a brand. As he stood there unable to reply in face of this sheer audacity and wickedness. Kavahll only bid him farewell before leaving his son alone with two upset children.

Coran did not even bother with trying to find a seat. Sliding down to his knees he ignored the cries of his sisters and fought against the raging storm inside him.

* * *

“I see, that will be all.”

Szep had not even bothered to thank Nasu as she ended the holo-connection, the worried face of an elder woman instantly blinking out of existence. Coran would like to pretend he should at least try to remind the Lady of being more polite but all he felt was gratitude that his best friend was angry on his behalf.

She sat beside him, allowing him to take a few more gulps of his nunvil. He had protested at first, arguing that now was not the time to get drunk but she had insisted he needed to loosen up. The bottle was gone as soon as their glasses were filled (he did not comment on the generous amount in his) and after a hearty swig Szep had done what Coran knew would be his duty but he had neither the heart nor the energy to face either Kavahll or Nasu.

He stared down into the purple liquid reflecting the face of a man who seemed to have aged many decapheebs in less than a quintant.

Thick, warm fingers loosened his braid and he felt little shame about how good it felt when those same fingers ran over his skull in a soothing manner, untangling knots and smoothing them out.

“I cannot believe the nerve of him, the nerve of them both.”

Coran did not even hint at listening but Szep knew he was anyway.

“It goes without saying that Alfor and I will be helping you in every way we can.”

Coran gave a low chuckle.

“I should be the one saying that my Lady.”

He was the royal advisor. He was supposed to be a pillar of strength, the one to help in word and deed those in charge of leading and representing all Alteans, the ones in service of the people; not the other way around.

He felt himself drooping as Szep continued her gentle ministrations. He was so drained.

A sneeze had them looking at the old basket Allura had been transported in as a toddler. The twins now resting inside were sleeping soundly, uncaring of all the heartache their arrival had caused.

Coran held no ill feelings toward them. They were in no way to be held responsible for their father’s demented idea of turning them into a tool for revenge: the revenge of an old man who could never admit defeat. Actually, Coran just felt bad for them. To be born just to spite someone… that should never be a reason for a child to be conceived.

Even with the way his stomach lurched, Coran quickly downed the last of that thought with nunvil. This was not the kind of thinking that was healthy or that should even be entertained in the first place.

He got up, Szep following closely behind.

The babies were, without a doubt, related to him. Vibrant orange hair crowned their heads and if there was anything that Kavahll seemed to pass down to his children, it was the nose. Coran marvelled at the marks. Orange, the colour of those gifted with great imagination and zest. Brown, the colour of perseverance and flexibility.

They were not rare colours for Altean marks but it still was a surprise. In his close family, barely anyone displayed any colours other than different shades of blue or violet. Kavahll’s may be closer to black but Coran still knew that it was nothing else but a dark violet. Nasu herself, with her silver markings, was an oddity Coran could not even take into account.

Beside him, Szep made a cooing sound.

“Aren’t they precious?”

Coran allowed himself a small smile as the twins searched for each other in their sleep, only settling when they had turned so their foreheads and noses touched.

“Indeed.”

* * *

Of course, Allura was delighted to have more playmates. Cae on the other hand, was yet too small to really understand why there were now other children or what that meant for him.

That did not stop the young boy from tottering over to the crib on unsteady legs, curiously peering at the agitated babies through the translucent material.

They were in the private quarters of Lady Szep and King Alfor, eating together upon the Lady’s request. Not that the meal was the main interest of their small gathering.

“Even in light of what Kavahll has done in the past, I would never have believed him capable of such underhanded tactics.”

The king glanced at the children shortly, before looking at his advisor and friend.

“Have you decided upon names?”

Coran gave a nod in response. What had disturbed him most after the conversation between his mother and Szep was the fact that Kavahll had not given the children any names. It utterly and truly made them Coran’s responsibility.

“Kinnevorian and Kraderut.”

He had counted on it but the disbelief on his friends’ faces was very amusing.

“After those heroes from the ‘Chronicles of Darkness’? Coran you _cannot_ be serious.”

Leaning back he folded his arms, throwing them both reproachful looks.

“What? Those are very respectable characters portraying courage and kindness. And they were siblings. It will strengthen their bond!”, he threw in as if it were the final argument.

Alfor shook his head, lamenting about the poor children being now forever marked by Coran’s overbearing enthusiasm for epics.

Szep at least, seemed to think it over, slowly chewing on a piece of meat.

“I would not recommend naming them directly after the characters but how about a compromise?”

“And what were you thinking about?”

Szep threw him a very conspiratorial smile: “Kin and Kra.”

Alfor gave a mighty groan, palm going to cover his face but Coran blinked at her.

“That… is actually a good idea.”

He tested the names on his tongue a few times.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, my Lady.”

* * *

Children were a lot of work. Not that Coran wasn’t intimately familiar with that knowledge already. Despite Allura and Cae having their own sets of chambermaids, caring for and educating the heir of the Altean royal family still fell within the scope of tasks of royal advisor.

But Kin and Kra were very young, and more than once Coran had wondered whether Kavahll had swept them away from Nasu the moment they had left their mother’s womb. He would no longer put it past the man.

Still, the little ones needed a lot of caring for and even if Coran was in the position to ask for one of the attendants in the Castle to look after them for short amounts of time, Coran never felt too comfortable whenever he did. As inane as the feeling may be, he felt tarnished.

The twins were a mark left by Kavahll. Proof that Coran never could outrun him.

And Coran did not like to display this mark of his own weakness no matter how trustworthy or discrete the person.

But after a few months of constantly trying to accommodate to his sisters’ growing needs and fulfilling all of his duties with the same amount of diligence and care as before their arrival, it was obvious that it had become too much.

It was the reason why he found himself in a bed in one of the unoccupied scribe quarters after having collapsed during a meeting with King Alfor and one of the scientists in charge of observing the bonds between the Paladins. He had blacked out for a moment only, but it was long enough for him to collapse and come to his senses to a worried Alfor sending for a healer.

Right now, Lady Szep had come to see him and to let him know the children were taken care of for tonight. At his feeble attempt at sitting up, she simply pushed him back down with a steady hand.

She took a seat and looked at him sadly.

“You should have let us know that you were feeling unwell.”

Coran could feel his already frayed nerves chip away at his barely holding composure.

“If I show any kind of weakness he will come back. We both know he will, he will never let me live it down. He will have proven that I can’t possibly do this on my own and demand I look for an anama and he will have won.”

He was talking himself in a frenzy but he no longer had the energy to spare to play down how terrified he was at the prospect of Kavahll hunting him down because he had slipped up.

Szep took his one hand, not even flinching as he gripped it with all his might, and cupping his cheek that was not pressed into the pillow with her other.

Her thumb wiped away at the first tears that were escaping.

“No matter what, you are now the royal advisor. He resigned from this position. He cannot take it back from you and he cannot take you away from us.”

Coran let out a sob despite himself. Szep was not deterred in the least at his pathetic display. There would never be enough words for him to tell them how much they meant to him, how much it meant to him that he was not just their advisor but their _friend_. How much it meant to him that they knew him this well.

Szep seemed to be fighting tears of her own, voice so low that Coran almost did not catch her whisper.

“You do not need to be completed by someone else to be an excellent advisor.”

For the first time since this mess had begun, Coran allowed himself to cry in the company of one of his best friends.

* * *

Kavahll had heard of it of course. There were too many people in the Castle for one not to blab about the advisor’s poor health. It didn’t help that Coran’s father was good at asking just the right questions and knowing just who to ask them.

There was a reason why he had been considered one of the most effective advisors in their long lineage.

That still was not enough to win at the little game King Alfor and Lady Szep had started playing with him whenever he tried to see his son. And to say that they did not enjoy seeing the man wander the Castle for vargas on end without ever getting closer to his destination, was a huge understatement.

Coran only found out about it later - much later in fact - when his father had already given up for many spickolian movements and only when his King and the Lady had shared a private joke on the matter in his presence.

He was so thankful that his throat had refused to work.

Kin and Kra were indeed doing splendidly, and nowadays it was not uncommon to find the advisor sitting somewhere with his notes while the twins rested in his lap, snuggling up to their older brother. And Coran could admit that he was starting to greatly enjoy having the two of them around.

He had never had the wish to have an anama. It was a commitment, one that usually entailed rearing children. Coran liked children just fine. Coran loved being close to people.

But he had never had any ambition to find someone to settle down with, to get intimate with in the same way as King Alfor was with Lady Szep and to do what was inevitably necessary to procreate.

It was this mind-set, the way Coran just felt and thought about these concepts, that had put him at odds with his father. Kavahll who valued traditions and the continuance of the bloodline of the royal advisors.

Coran had never understood the sentiment. History had shown that more than once apprentices of different blood taking over to secure the line of succession for the royal advisor. Coran could only guess that with their family having held the title the longest, his father had not wanted for that to be the end.

It was why they had had a fight in the Blue Lion’s hangar that one quintant so many cycles ago, after Coran had yet again evaded a meeting with a young woman arranged by his father.

It had been awful, especially since there had been people to witness. But that was what Kavahll had intended to do from the very start – to belittle him in front of all present, to reduce him to the smallest he could be so he would bend.

What they both had not counted on was Blue reacting to her former Paladin’s distress, rising to her full height with a sound akin to a deep, deep growl. It had left all in awe and the researchers had been fascinated while Coran simply was thankful.

Their connection might have been severed, but still, she was there for him even when he least expected it.

But the argument had just been interrupted, never resolved, and as such Kavahll had never admitted defeat.

Still, that was Coran’s battle to fight. Not his sisters’.

* * *

“Coran!”

Without thinking about it, Coran turned around and caught the small child flinging themselves at him with open arms, twirling them around shortly before settling them on his hip.

Kin giggled as she clung to him. “Well, how is my favourite little squiggler doing today?”

A small whine followed no sooner than he had spoken those words: “I thought I was your favourite!”

Coran ignored Kin sticking out their tongue at their twin in favour of crouching down, holding his arm out as an invitation.

Kra’s pout was instantly wiped away as she grabbed onto him and Coran made sure he was holding her securely before righting himself.

“What’s that?”

“That,” he said turning slightly so the twins had a better look through the window of the control room, “is Allura trying to beat her first level one gladiator.”

The girls made awed noises and they had every right to.

Allura was now old enough to be instructed in combat and today was her first time on the training deck. Coran watched as the young girl that barely reached past his waist, nodded at every instruction she was receiving by her teacher, face serious but her eager smile gave away her excitement. The door opened to reveal young Lord Cae.

He looked more energetic and Coran hoped that it would last for the next few quintants. Varrahn’s Breath was already taking a visible toll on him, his once healthy skin had taken an ashen tinge and dark shadows were lining his eyes.

Coran both respected and admired the young boy.

The diagnosis had been a devastating blow to all in the Castle but Cae held his head high, despite the knowledge that his life was to be short and filled with pain. Coran hoped that this same resilience would give the boy strength when the time would come where he would no longer be able to walk.

The twins instantly forgot about big brother Coran when they saw who entered. “Cae!”

It was all Coran could do to safely put the children on the ground to let them rush over to their friend.

“Cae, come on over and look! Allura’s training!”

Lord Cae gave a good natured chuckle: “I know, that’s why I’m here.”

He let himself be dragged over to the window, the little ones chattering ceaselessly.

It warmed Coran’s heart to see the children getting along so well. Soon, he knew, he would have to start to instruct his sisters, prepare them for their duties as royal advisors – if they wished so.

Together they watched as the gladiator dropped from the ceiling, baton in hand, while Allura assumed a steadier fighting stance.

It became clear that she had indeed inherited her father’s gracefulness but it could not keep her from evading the gladiator forever. Yet, every time she fell Allura was quick to get up again.

It was while they stood and watched that Cae approached him.

“Coran.”

The advisor gave a hum, eyeing Cae from out of the corner of his eye. The green-haired boy’s face was thoughtful.

“I wanted to know if you could instruct me to become a scribe.”

Finally, Coran turned to look at the young Lord and was met with eyes so intense and solemn he almost forgot that they belonged to a child.

Scribes chronicled the history of Altea and of the royal family. It was difficult and mundane work. It was preserving the memory of the leaders of Altea for future generations – a profession most traditional and most respected.

Coran could understand where this sudden wish stemmed from.

“Of course, my Lord.”

Cae’s smile was small but indescribably thankful.

* * *

Kavahll would not let them ignore him forever. When he came back with Nasu, demanding to see his son and his daughters, they could not refuse him.

The meeting was awkward and Coran saw in every instance of sad, sad eyes gazing at everything but her children that his mother was not here by choice. She was merely Kavahll’s pretence.

Kin and Kra, young as they were, did not grasp the magnitude of what was happening, although Coran suspected that they understood that the family reunion was not as joyous as it should be.

For their sake, Coran did all he could to be civil. He was their older brother and he could not let the girls know just how much it took out of him to be in the same room as their father.

Predictably, after the first meeting, Nasu did not make another appearance. It confused the children and put Coran in the unfortunate position of needing to provide an explanation that would not hurt them.

It was cruel, both of Nasu and especially of Kavahll.

The latter had taken to coming for regular visits. Visits where Coran was present each and every single time. He did not trust leaving his father alone with the twins.

And he was right to do so.

The moment they exited the room where his sisters where still playing after their brother having told them to wait till he and their father returned, Coran pinned Kavahll against the wall with his forearm pressing into his man’s thick neck.

Kavahll’s eyes were impossibly wide and with good reason. Coran had never been one for taking a violent approach but even he had his limits, and today his father had done everything in his power to reach these.

When his father struggled, Coran applied more pressure. Kavahll was an old man now, past his prime and his son still trained with the King every day.

Coran could feel his whole face drawing into a grimace, so much so that it actually hurt but he was too livid to care.

“I will give you this one warning,” he spat, sounding like a stranger in his own skin with all the venom dripping from his words. Kavahll had blanched but he gave a silent nod that he was listening.

“If you so much as make another allusion to the both of them only serving as replacements for the grandchildren you never got ever again, I will make your life miserable.”

His father seemed ready to argue but Coran was not going to have it. Not today, not ever again. This was no longer just about him. This was about two of the sweetest beings he had ever had the chance to meet and he would not allow Kavahll to hurt them, to use them in this twisted game he was playing with him.

“And if you ever dare make them as miserable as you did me, I promise I will kill you.”

His father had gone eerily still at his quiet promise and Coran withdrew to let the man breathe. Kavahll slid down the wall coughing harshly, hand nursing bruised flesh.

He looked up from where he had crumbled to the floor; looking at his son as though he was seeing him for the first time.

Coran balled his hands into fists, knuckles cracking. Kavahll flinched at the sound.

“The twins are waiting.”

Slowly Kavahll stood back up, bracing himself against the wall. Instead of going for the door, he slowly turned his back on Coran and walked down the corridor.

That was the last time Coran saw Kavahll within the Castle’s walls.

* * *

Coran could not remember when he had fallen asleep. He also could not remember having draped a blanket over himself, or having put his pad on the small table next to his sofa.

He had an inkling who was responsible for it when Kin came through the entrance to his quarter’s small kitchenette, a steaming mug in hand.

She smiled as she put the mug beside the pad.

“Seems like our resident royal advisor finally woke up,” she jested, plopping herself onto the beanbag beside which she had deposited the history book Coran had instructed her to read till the end of this movement.

He took a moment to gather himself before sitting up.

“Thank you.”, he said, Kin nodding while turning a page.

“What time is it?”

He could see a mischievous smile twitch at the corners of his sister’s mouth.

“Time to go to bed.”

The first time the twins had said that to him, Coran had laughed so hard that he had almost toppled out of his chair, but seeing two tiny children barely tall enough to reach his knees tell him that had been too precious. The joke was old now, but it never got old.

Coran gave a dramatic gasp with none of the appropriate antics, instead opting to pick back up his work.

“No rest for the wicked I’m afraid.”

They worked in companionable silence for a while, as they often did, usually the three of them.

“Where is Kra?”

“Training with Allura.”

Coran gave a drawn out hum.

“And Lord Cae?”

“In his room, resting.”

Coran looked up at the subdued tone of his sister. Her whole face was marred with deep furrows as she frowned. Not that anyone, even less Coran, could fault her. The young man was fading right before their eyes, a little more each quintant. It was terrible to witness.

There was no amount of reassurances that could set their minds at ease.

* * *

The evening was progressing nicely, and soon it would be time for King Alfor to announce the beginning of the next cycle. For now though, he, Lady Szep, and Coran all stood high up on the balcony of the ball room watching the happenings of the crowd as Alteans filtered into the Castle rooms open to any and all visitors that had made it here.

What caught their eye though, were the four youngsters amongst diplomats and simple folks, dancing to the music provided by a group of musicians.

“How long has it been now?”

Coran was surprised by Lady Szep’s unusually wistful tone. King Alfor had drawn her close to his side, embracing her, and a hand seeking out hers to entwine their fingers.

Both their eyes never left the young ones.

Coran watched as Kra, hair still incredibly short, invited the princess to dance. Their sister had already taken the initiative with Lord Cae. Despite the crutches restricting some of the young man’s movement it was clear as day that he was greatly enjoying himself.

He was not sure why, but he couldn’t help but suddenly remember the small toddlers that had been thrust at him without warning. How many nights had he spent unable to sleep when they had cried? How many messes had he cleaned up after the crawling explorers with hands too eager to touch and probe?

How many evenings had they spent together, Coran recounting each and every adventure he had lived with his grandfather or on his travels?

How many laughers had they brought him? More than he could count. The amount of heart-attacks though was almost at an equal level.

As much as they were his sisters, Kin and Kra were the closest thing Coran had to calling his children. The far less than favourable circumstances that had brought them into his life did not matter, not anymore at least.

All he could see now were two incredibly smart and talented and beautiful young people worthy of the mantle they would one day inherit. Coran could not be prouder of them.

And together he stood with his best friends, watching as Cae twirled Kin until her dress was almost perfectly fanning out. As Kra, in their suit, attempted to take the lead while Allura laughed good-naturedly at their pitiful attempt.

Tomorrow the worries would creep back up on them, the illness would dictate most of Cae’s routines and the palace would return to its bustling hustling state of affairs that left all of its inhabitants breathless with the amount of work to be done and issues to be solved.

But right now, for this short moment, they all could let go and be happy.


End file.
